


Skephalo

by CryingBluejay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bbh x Skeppy, Its a oneshot book, It’s just Bad x Skeppy, M/M, Realistic Minecraft, Tags will be added depending on chapter, The dream team only appear a few times, skeppy is part diamond man hahaha-, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingBluejay/pseuds/CryingBluejay
Summary: It’s just a bunch of Skeppy x Bbh oneshots in different Au’s
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Ah A oneshot book that I might actually update,,

Hahaha,,


	2. God Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Blood,, And maybe there is more

He wasn’t supposed to be in the temple today but here he was, kneeling in front of the demonic god, “Oh dear Skeppy, Why are you here today?” The god looks down at the mortal. If he stayed quiet maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t get a punishment, “Skeppy answer me when I am speaking to you.”

The god walks forward to the kneeling man, “Skeppy if you won’t answer I will punish you and you know I don’t like punishing you,” The god sighs and snaps his fingers, Skeppy felt horrible like he had something clog in his throat, The sound of coughing starts to get louder and louder. Bits of blood appear on the floor with specks of tiny diamonds, the god puts his foot on Skeppys head,

“Do you wish to explain why you’re here earlier than I told you to be here?” Skeppy can feel the gods empty white eyes glaring at him, "Dream blessed me," The small male mutters out, The demonic god angrily bangs skeppys head on the cold stone floor, making him go limp.

____

Skeppy wakes up in his room, He slowly sits up, he slowly gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom to clean his wounds that the magic didn’t get. “Damn it,” He hisses while starting the bathtub, he had wounds everywhere and his blessing from Bad was no where to be seen, Bad specifically put it on his neck so other gods won’t give him blessings.

“This is a load of Bs,” Skeppy mutters to himself while grabbing a rag and a bar of soap, he stops the water and starts gently cleaning his wounds with the soap and water, After he gets done with that and let’s the dirty water go down the drain he gets up and wraps the wounds in bandages. He walks out of the bathroom and into his closet to get dressed, he disliked walking around in bandages without anything covering it so he puts on grey sweatpants and a baby blue hoodie that was a few sizes to big. Now that he looked descent he can get out of his bedroom and walk into the small living room that he has, Now that he isn’t blessed by any god he can finally take a break and be lazy again, He slumps into the couch with a happy sigh.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord,, I’m sorry that’s it’s short, there’ll be a part two.


End file.
